evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Robotnikland
Robotnikland is a sinister amusement park run by Dr. Robotnik and a location in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. It made it's first appearance in the titular episode "Robotnikland" of the Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon series. History Scratch and Grounder decide to make Robotnik hotcakes for breakfast instead of eggs like usual. Robotnik is outraged, but quickly cheers up when he realizes it is Sonic's birthday. Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder clear out everybody from Mobiusland, the local amusement park and they rig all the rides to be dangerous. Sonic and Tails sit at a food court. Sonic pretends to be sad that no one remembered his birthday except Tails. When Tails excuses himself to the "Little Foxes Room", Sonic turns to the screen and says that he knows Tails has some kind of a surprise waiting for him. Scratch comes disguised as a big mouse and he gives Sonic a free ticket to Mobiusland. Thinking it is the surprise from Tails, Sonic takes the ticket and goes to the amusement park. Tails returns with Miss Possum and some of Sonic's other friends to surprise him, but to their surprise, Sonic is gone. After Sonic enters Mobiusland, Dr. Robotnik reveals that he took over the amusement park, has re-named it "Robotnikland" and has made it dangerous. Bars seal off all the exits, so Sonic is trapped inside. Deciding to make the best of it, Sonic starts going on rides. He starts with a giant pinball machine where he competes with Robotnik to earn more points. Sonic wins and Robotnik screams and cries like a baby. Sonic then goes to a jungle boat ride where it turns out all the robot animals had been re-programmed to be vicious. Scratch and Grounder show up to watch Sonic be eaten by a vicious robot snake, but Sonic tricks them into rescuing him. Meanwhile, Tails and Sonic's other friends explore some underground tunnels, trying to find a way inside the park. They get in and see a video of a puppet of Sonic on a roller coaster saying he needs help and he is stuck. Tails and the others get on the roller coaster to go help Sonic, but they soon learn it is a trap and Robotnik now has them all trapped on this very deadly ride. Sonic shows up and rescues his friends, but they all end up getting trapped in a giant Birthday Cake that has ten foot sticks of Dynamite for candles. Inside the cake, Sonic finds some pipes that are filled with steam, he connects the pipes to the candles and blows them off the cake and into Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder. Sonic then puts the villainous trio on the Sonic ride which is full of ghosts and devils. Sonic then re-names the park "Sonic Land" after himself. Sonic and his friends celebrate his birthday with a cake and decide to have a whole fun day in the park. Robotnik comes up through an underground tunnel right into the cake. He pouts and screams about how much he hates that hedgehog. Trivia *In the videogame Sonic Adventure, Dr. Robotnik planned to use the creature Chaos to destroy Station Square and build Robotnikland in its place. *Robotnikland share similarities with Eggmanland; each both namesake evil theme parks is the mad Dr. Robotnik's utopia as well as his beloved dreamland, and the intended "capital" of his technocratic "kingdom". *Dr. Robotnik along with his own amusement parks, share similarities with the foul-mouthed fat not Cartman who owned his private theme park Cartmanland, and the sinister monarch King Bowser who built and designed his own amusement park-styled lairs, World Bowser and Bowser Land. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Evil Realms Category:Oppression Category:Magic Category:Technology Category:Prisons Category:Pollution Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Contradictory